neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Charity Corner
The Charity Corner is an annual event hosted by Granny Hopbobbin. Want to help out some Neopians in need? Have no fear, Granny Hopbobbin is here in the Charity Corner! You can help out some of Neopia's poorest Neopians by donating items that Granny Hopbobbin's asking for! Neocash Drive A centre will be open to accept donations of Neocash items. Donating will allow you to access a special gift shop with exclusive Neocash items. To get started, you'll need to purchase a Ticket for every three NC items you want to donate. They are available in the NC Mall. Items in the gift shop cost anywhere from one to four donation receipts (aka donating one to four times). When you select an NC item worth four receipts, you will also receive a Basic Gift Box in addition to the item. 2014 You'll have the option to Adopt a Neopian and give them a set list of items. After activating the "quest", you'll need to decipher which items you need. In addition to specific item donations, you may also donate toy items to the Toy Drive. You must donate 5 toys at a time to receive a prize. Your five toys must: *Restock in the main shops *Have a rarity of r1 up to r99 *Fall within one of these ranges: r1-r69, r70-r79, r80-r89, r90-r99 As a reward for donating five toy items, you will receive a random item that is from the same rarity range your donated toys belonged to. The Gift Basket Centre will be open from December 15 until December 31, 2014. To get started, you'll need to purchase a Roll of Basket Wrap for every three NC items you want to donate. After you purchase your wrap, choose any three Neocash items you would like to donate, and place them in your inventory. Any Neocash item is eligible for donation. A top ten list is visible on the Charity Corner homepage, listing the 10 "most generous" Neopians along with the number of times they have donated. On January 6, 2015, after the Charity Corner event ended, all Neopians who donated at least once received a special prize for their participation in the event. 2015 This time, she is collecting school supplies for needy Neopians during the fall season. The event will run from September 24 through October 8, 2015. Your items must: *All be donated in increasing rarity order. (The leftmost slot should be lowest rarity, and the rightmost slot should be the highest rarity item.) *Each come within 5 rarity points greater than the item in the previous slot. The Backpack Packing Centre will be open from September 24 until October 11, 2015 and is accepting donations of Neocash items. Donating will allow you to access a special gift shop with exclusive Neocash items. 2017 This time, she has partnered up with TNT to collect items to help provide necessities for all Neopians. The event runs from February 2nd, through February 9th (a mere 7.5 days!) at 11:59pm NST. This year, you may donate a wide variety of item types. Each donation must be 5 items from the same category that are any rarity from r1 through r99. The Gift Pack Packing Centre will be open February 2nd, through February 9th. To get started, you'll need to purchase a Gift Pack Packing Centre Ticket for every three NC items you want to donate. 2018 This time, she is looking to help victims of the Wraith war. The event runs from March 12th at 12:00 pm NST, through March 23rd at 12:00pm NST. This year, many restrictions have been lifted. It's time to empty those Safety Deposit Boxes! Here's what's new: *You may donate any item, from r1 through r200. *You may donate an item from any category--it's not just books, clothing, etc. *You may donate anywhere from 1 to 5 items at a time. You do not need to fill the 5 donation slots. *You may donate any combination of rarity items. There are no rarity rules like in prior years. However, there are a few restrictions this year: *You may not donate r180 (retired) items. *You may not donate Neocash (r500) items via the Neopoint Drive, only the Neocash Drive. *For the duration of the event, the Ever-Stocked General Store has been closed. You may not use it to purchase cheap items. (You likely already have these items.) Donations no longer receive individual item prizes. Instead, each donation will award you with points that you will be able to redeem later on in a "Perks Shop" set up. The points you receive depend on the individual items' rarities. Here's a breakdown: *r1-r79: 1 point *r80-89: 2 points *r90-97: 6 points *r98-r100: 8 points *r101: 1 point *r102-r179: 4 points *r200: 15 points The Giveaway Hamper Centre will be open March 12th, through March 23rd and is accepting donations of Neocash items. Donating will allow you to access a special gift shop with exclusive Neocash items. Perks Shop This shop is very similar to the boons that you may choose from if your team wins one of the biweekly Obelisk fights. There does not appear to be a certain time that this perk shop will close. Notable Achievement Description: Your pet will be showcased on the homepage for an entire day for your generous contributions. Cost: 10,000 points Burp! Description: All the pets in your account will be fed and full for an entire week. This perk can be applied thrice. Cost: 1,000 points Considering that Omelettes and Jellies are given away for free, you're simply paying for the time it takes for you to feed your pets—so not worth it. Limited Edition Description: Allows you to convert any one of your pets into a limited edition species of your choosing. Cost: 5,000 points Details: Check the price of morphing potions for the species you wish to convert to. Heads up! If you choose to convert a Neopet whose colour does not exist for the new Neopet species, then a random colour will be chosen, and sometimes the colour does not exist for the Neopet; it effectively breaks your Neopet. Healing Hoopla! Description: Restore your active pet's hit points and get them ready to take on another challenger. This perk can be applied thrice. Cost: 500 points The Healing Springs can do this for free, not to mention there are various cheap healing potions that can do the job as well. Bigger is Better Description: Allows you to upgrade the size of your inventory by 5 slots. This perk can be applied twice. Cost: 500 points Details: This perk allows you to increase the current inventory slot limit from 50 to 55. If you apply it a second time, up to 60 slots. Novel Experience Description: Experience a new way of playing without ads for a period of 5 days. Cost: 500 points Daily Dare - last available in 2016 Daily Dare: Chadley - available for this year's Daily Dare Destroyed Faerie Festival - available to all when the Wraith Resurgence began Festival of Neggs - available for this year's Festival Below are the themes available from this perk that are retired: Monster Hunting - retired Mysterious Obelisk - retired (the plot theme) Krawk Island - retired The Faeries' Ruin - retired Atlas of the Ancients - retired Petpet Protection League - retired Tale of Woe - retired Cryodake's Gaze - retired Qasalan - retired Curse of Maraqua - retired Habitarium - retired Treasure Keepers - retired In a New Avatar Description: Get an avatar you don't have from a select list of avatars. Make sure to check out the list of available avatars in the FAQs. Cost: 50 points Details: The catch is that the list of available avatars is limited to essentially just Clickable avatars, which are obtained by simply visiting a certain page on Neopets. You should have all of these before redeeming this perk. The exception to this is the Mutant Graveyard of Doom II and Ruki - Mummified avatars, despite not being clickable avatars. Dragon Drama Description: Collect your redeem codes for the Mystery Dragon Egg Chest in School of Dragons. Look out for the Redeem button in the settings to use the codes. View this Help Page to walk you through the steps! (Note: Code redemption is not currently supported for games installed through Windows App Store.) This perk can be applied 5 times. Cost: 100 points Worthless, unless you play School of Dragons. Spiked! Description: Allows you to spike up your active pet's Battledome Stats and add to either strength, movement, intelligence, health, level or defence. This perk can be applied twice. Cost: 1,000 points Details: This perk increases one of the six stats listed above, chosen at random. This increase is +10 for all of the stats except level, which is +2. Colour it Wild! Description: Allows you to get your pet zapped with exclusive Lab Ray colours. Cost: 10,000 points Details: This perk will allow you to select one of your Neopets and choose from a list of colours that you may paint it. (Colours not available at the Lab Ray are not available with this perk: Baby, Magma, Pirate, Plushie, Quiguki, Royal, Usuki, and Ice Boris.) Random Acts Description: Guarantees a positive random event every day for an entire week. Make sure to log in everyday from the day you avail this to receive all 7. This perk can be applied twice. Cost: 5,000 points Bank Bribery Description: Raise your interest rate at the bank by 3%. Note: The Charity Corner 'Bank Bribery' perk does not stack with the Skirmish boon of the same name, which leaves you free to choose another boon should you be a member of the winning faction at the Battleground of the Obelisk. Cost: 5,000 points This perk will boost your bank account's interest rate by 3% for an entire year. Assuming you did not purchase expensive items to donate during the event, this perk is worth it. Glam Up Description: Get 300 NC and finally buy those clothing items you've been longing for. Cost: 10,000 points This perk is worth $3 USD, which can get you 1-2 Neocash items if you had your eye on anything in particular. Cheaper by the Dozen Description: Circumvent the old rule at the stock market and purchase stocks selling for as low as 10 NP. Note: This perk does not stack with the Skirmish boon of the same name, which leaves you free to choose another boon should you be a member of the winning faction at the Battleground of the Obelisk. Cost: 5,000 points Category:Events